This invention relates generally to a portable electrical appliance and, more particularly, to a portable electrical appliance with an improved carrying handle and electrical control panel.
Portable electrical appliances are used extensively in a wide variety of environmental conditioning applications. Such portable electrical appliances include, for example, heaters, air conditioners, fans, humidifiers, dehumidifiers, etc. Typically, portable electrical appliances are equipped with carrying handles to facilitate their movement from place to place and a manually accessable control panel for use in regulating operation of the appliance. The functional and aesthetic characteristics of such carrying handles and control panels contribute significantly to the level of personal satisfaction provided by the appliances.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a portable electrical appliance having both an improved carrying handle and an improved electrical control panel.